


Dark Musings

by fujimore



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Superman, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujimore/pseuds/fujimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clark isn't as good as Bruce thinks he is? Loosely based on my other fic Love is a Battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Musings

Clark probably fell in love when Bruce learned Kryptonian just to understand what he and Kara talked about. He finds the paranoia endearing at times. Sometimes Bruce would be doubtful of their relationship and Clark would be only too happy to quell his doubts with gentle touches and meaningful looks.

Bruce is like chocolate liqueur, dark, rich, and intoxicating. He could never get enough, Clark contemplates after Bruce gave him what was probably one of the best blowjobs he ever had.

He isn't as good and spotless as Bruce thinks he is. There is a part of him that isn't all that just and righteous. A part that likes it when he is able to show Bruce just how different he is from the others. A part that likes it when Bruce looks only at him, smiles at him, shows him that vulnerable side few get to see.

Bruce is simply one of the most fascinating human being he's ever met. Resilient but not completely unbreakable.

He intends to keep Bruce around for a long time.  
     
Clark doesn't want to be like Lenny, the simpleminded giant, who always ends up crushing the small and fragile creatures that catches his fancy by holding on to tightly. He draws some parallels between the protagonists in  _Of Mice and Men_ and them. If he is Lenny, then Bruce is George the one who is always by his side through thick and thin. The most striking difference is that Clark is no fool. He and Lenny may both have strength superior to man, but Clark knows about control and subtlety.

He'll keep Bruce by his side out of the best cage of all, his own free will, not out of any obligation. He will be everything Bruce ever wanted, ever needed. Clark gave Bruce the kryptonite  ring because he knows that Bruce will find a way to obtain some no matter what. Better to let Bruce think that if he has to go down, he wants Bruce to be the one holding the gun. Despite how Bruce always says that he will be ready to take him down if Superman goes dark, Clark knows the answer isn't all that black and white. He's seen the alternate worlds where Bruce is unable to kill him and the results vary from the earth being under his totalitarian rule or simply destroyed.

The best traps are where the targets willing let themselves be entangled. The fact that Bruce got pregnant from their encounters was merely a happy accident. Bruce had been too ready and willing to let Clark go, thinking that he deserves more than what Bruce could offer. He was lying when he acted ignorant of Bruce's birth control. He knows that if Bruce got pregnant, he'll never terminate the pregnancy. That will be their unbreakable bond, and Bruce can't ever run away again.  

He could keep Bruce tied up and never allow him to leave their bedroom (it's theirs now) but Bruce would never be happy with that ending. Could never be happy with that ending. Clark loves Bruce after all. He wants him to be happy with him, only him.

He's not entirely selfless. He has the power to have his cake and eat it too.  
     
He could kill all of Batman's villains, but Bruce would never look at him the same way ever again. It would be all to easy to stick his hand through Joker's chest and end his filthy life, but Bruce believes in second chances, his beautiful softhearted dark angel. Forever putting the criminals in Arkham only to have them break out, unrepentant, and ready to commit crimes all over again, willing to let himself be hurt again and again for the small chance that a soul may be redeemed despite how many others are damned in the process.  
    
He lets Batman have his villains. For a relationship to work, they each need to have their own hobbies after all.  
        
He will let Bruce continue his never ending game of cat and mouse if that will keep him content.

Sweet, sweet Bruce. Clark gave Bruce many opportunities to walk into to his open arms. He wouldn't let Bruce cut him off again after finally catching his little bat. Not really. He was already into too deep. He realized this when he isolated himself in the fortress of solitude. He was irritated at Bruce's meddling, but at the same time he still wanted to fuck the infuriating man senseless. He couldn't bring himself to leave Bruce, one of the few who view him not as a monster who could easily become one of the villains he fights but as something better.  
  
He had seen other worlds where he ended up with Diana or Lois instead of Bruce. Either way, the fact that remains is Bruce is always by his side. Somehow their connection always echoes through the multiverse. The difference is that the others didn't have as much of an advantage as he did. They were either too brash or foolish enough to think that they could just be content as Bruce's friend.

Clark knows better.


End file.
